1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control valve for a mixed water faucet, and more particularly to a control valve having a pressure balance effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional control valve for a mixed water faucet is provided with a pressure balance valve that can stop input of the hot water in the hot water pipe when the water pressure in the cold water pipe drops largely and can provide a pressure balance between the hot water and the cold water in a short period of time, thereby preventing a user from being hurt by the hot water during the shower process. However, the water temperature of the control valve cannot be controlled exactly. In addition, the water output of the control valve is smaller and cannot be controlled exactly. Further, the sealing rings contained in the control valve cannot withstand the water pressure largely so that the sealing rings are easily worn out to produce a water leak. Further, the water pressure balance is acted instantaneously, so that the water pressure is easily regulated excessively.